


The Rain Has Gone (Nagastuck)

by Tuiteyfruity



Series: Nagastuck [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M, Non-sexual vore, Vore, nagastuck, no one dies!!!, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/Tuiteyfruity
Summary: A non-sexual, safe, similar size vore fic with Dave, Dirk, and JakeThis story is meant to be comedic and light hearted!Context: This takes place after the first nagastuck fic and after the first half of the second one. You can still read this without having read the other fics, but I would love for you to read those as well.Important reminders: John and Jake are nagas.So Dave has gotten eaten by John by now, and Dave is aware of Jake’s existence. However, Dave hasn't met Jake, until today.This is the story of their first meeting.





	The Rain Has Gone (Nagastuck)

**Author's Note:**

> I should note that all of the Sassacre clan are nagas! So all the black haired kids. Yes, even Joey and Jude!

It had been a long day at school for Dave, to make up for the federal holiday on the last G day (when classes end at 2:00pm but teachers hold office hours) they had the tutoring hour on an A day (when classes get out at 3:00pm) which meant he got out an hour late. Dave was struggling in Spanish, the subjunctive tense still eluded him, that tutoring hour was his lifeline.

It was the… 10th day in a row he had forgotten to bring John’s glasses to school. He had taken them the first time John had eaten him, both his and John’s glasses came off and in his haste Dave had snagged John’s glasses and not his own. His were just pointy shades, which were in an abundance in the strider household so the loss of the glasses hadn't phased him. But John’s were prescription eyeglasses, and Dave had so far failed to return them to their rightful owner.

Probably because John had said he had spares, so the importance was low on the list. Still, Dave kicked himself for it today. He had actually put them in his backpack! So close and yet so far! Ah well. Next time, he was sure to remember.

And he only remembered when he arrived in front of his apartment door. He wasn't about to turn around and walk to John’s place, which was on the other side of town. Plus, Dave was tired. His feet had dragged themselves home like they were the rubber gauge being used by an overworked artist. 

Dammit but Dirk had bolted the door shut again! Dave’s key was useless in this situation. He would have to go around and climb through the window. Never a fun activity, and Dave was sure Dirk locked him out just to make him get in this way. He had to do it quietly, too. It was all part of the game, but Dave had done this many times. He slipped silently into the apartment and threw his bag down beneath the coat rack near the door. Fuck Dirk and his policy of putting his backpack on the coat rack.

He didn’t fail to see what had actually kept him from using the door. Leaning up against the door was the end of a snake, a large snake, with emerald green scales on its back, rainbow scales flanking its white belly. And as Dave’s backpack hit it, it moved.

\--

Jake had been snoozing on, what had Dirk called it? The couch! Well, his human half was lying on the couch. His lower half was sprawled all over the apartment, ending at the door, where it lay up against it. His coming over to Dirk’s place was a bit impromptu, but Jake had begged to see where Dirk lived, getting tired of always meeting in the woods. It was getting boring, and Jake wanted a change of scenery. But soon after they got to the apartment, Dirk realized he had no food, and since he had a kitchen, pizza would simply not do. He was going to cook something. So he had left, promising to be back in an hour, and warned Jake to be careful and not break anything.

So the best course of action, Jake had decided, was to plunk himself on the couch, and just stay still. It was so soft!

And he could see most of the apartment from this position, even if everything he saw was blurry (not that he had any reference for non-blurriness). He saw the small hallway he had entered through, and its coat rack covered in coats, hats, brightly colored puppets, and swords. He could see the rest of the living room, a large TV on a cupboard, a table, and all the detritus that had collected, including more brightly colored puppets. He could see the kitchen. That was the part of the house he recognized after watching so many episodes of Jane Crocker’s show. This kitchen, he could tell, was a poor comparison to the one he saw in the show. It was dirty, and there were a fair amount of brightly colored puppets there too.

After exploring as much as he could with his eyes, he started to nod off.

But then… THUMP!

Something, no, someone tried to open the door. That was odd. Dirk wasn’t supposed to be back yet! Jake held his tail against the door, not letting the someone in. Whoever it was soon gave up. Or so Jake thought, since they came in through the kitchen window a few minutes later.

Jake kept perfectly still, if it was Dirk, then he would just apologize. If it was a trespasser, well, they could say hello to his quite empty stomach. Come to think of it, even if it was Dirk, he might still say hello to his stomach.

Silently, Jake sat up. Whoever it was had made their way over to the small hallway by the door and had their back turned to Jake. It... might be Dirk? The person had the same hair color and, from this far away, smelled like Dirk. But he couldn’t be sure.

Jake narrowed his eyes to focus them better, and realized that this person was wearing a white shirt. Dirk had been wearing orange. This was NOT Dirk. Therefore, it was a trespasser! And, Jake thought, his mouth watering, an appetizer. Then he thought some more. It occurred to Jake that Dirk would never speak to him again if he actually digested another person, but he could at least keep the person captive until Dirk returned!

He watched as the trespasser dropped what it was holding, hitting his tail, and made his move. With the speed of a serpent and the grace of a bull in a china shop, he got right behind his target.

Dave spun around, hearing the commotion behind him to face the naga. The large muscular human half towered over him with narrowed, glinting emerald eyes, wild hair, and a serial killer clown smile from which a tongue flicked in and out. It studied him for a brief moment, during which Dave should have said something, but was too stunned to do so, before it lunged at him.

Of course Dave struggled, or at least attempted to, since the massive hands of the naga had his arms and legs pinned, as he was unceremoniously shoved head first into the naga’s mouth.

If he hadn’t been panicking, he would have probably taken note of how different this was from when John had eaten him. This naga was much much larger (though John was still growing), so he wasn’t squeezed nearly as tight, and it swallowed him incredibly fast. Entering its stomach was an entire cup of worms to itself. He was smoothly pushed into it, but he didn’t have to curl up as his body was pushed down. He stood awkwardly, braced against the stomach walls. It was uncomfortably roomy, the opposite of the good feeling one gets when getting into a compact car to find it is spacious. His legs started to cramp as he tried not to slip.

Whoever the person was, they were small, and had gone down easy, which Jake was both grateful for and disappointed by. They had struggled wonderfully, but once in his stomach seemed to had given up, and was simply standing, pushing out against him, but not in any sort of fighting manner.

Maybe he needed some encouragement. Jake patted his stomach where he saw a bit of a lump. Which disappeared as the person lost their footing.

Dave finally did slip as the naga pushed at him from the outside, forcing him to sit down.

“HEY!” Dave shouted. “What the fuck was for!?” He kicked out as hard as he could. Dave then realized he didn’t actually care. “Let me the fuck out!” And he kicked some more.

That’s better! thought Jake and he went back to the couch to lay down. He coiled himself around the couch so that he was no longer taking up the entire living room space.

“Let me out!” ordered his captive, but Jake was not about to follow it.

“I can't do that!” said Jake.

“Can’t or wont!?” screeched his middle. Jake drummed his fingers over the solid mass in his stomach. “AND STOP THAT!” But Jake didn’t, because it caused the person to attempt to slap his fingers away, which tickled wonderfully.

“Can’t! Shan’t? Shan’t! You’re an intruder!”

“I fucking live here, for Pete’s sake!”

“Then why did you come through the window?”

“You were blocking the goddamn door!”

“Irrelevant. I know who lives here. You are not him” Jake said, but was starting to doubt himself.

“Yeah asshole, that’s me, and my brother Dirk”

Fuck. Dirk did mention he had a brother.

“Dirk never mentioned he had a brother,” Jake lied.

“That’s some military grade bullshit!” Dave correctly noted.

“You can’t prove it,” said Jake.

“Yes I can. He told me about you.” There was a momentary pause, then the voice continued in a low growl.

“Jake”

Jake froze... Oops. He had definitely just eaten Dirk’s younger brother. He could feel his cheeks grow hot even though no one was there to see his embarrassment. He stopped drumming his fingers across… Dirk’s brother… and rested his palm down instead.

As far has he could tell, he had two options, release now or release later. He could release his captive now… but he couldn’t predict how it would react to him afterwards. But what good would that do? Dirk would be mad at him no matter what, since he wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret that he had eaten Dirk’s brother. The damage was already done, and it wasn't like he was going to kill the kid!

“So are you going to let me out?” asked Dirk’s brother.

“No,” Jake said a little too firmly.

“Asshole,” said Dirk’s brother, struggling again.

Jake sighed. Yeah ok. He could deal with being an asshole.

That final sigh was a bit to happy, thought Dave. Then he recalled that when John ate him, he had described Dave’s movements like a pleasant massage. Well, if that was the case, Dave was not about to give his prison any more fun.

“You like that huh?” he said, as kindly as he could. 

“MmmHhhmmmm~” And Jake ran his hands over him again.

“Good to know.” And Dave turned onto his back, laying out as much as he could so that he wasn’t producing any pressure on the muscles.

“Awwwwww….” Jake whined. He had been tricked!

“Yeah, fuck you!” said Dave. He gave one last shove, pressing his hand forward with his middle finger extended, even though that wouldn’t be conveyed through the thick abdominal muscles. Dave was also done talking to Jake, and as the minutes passed, it seemed like Jake was done talking to him.

Or he had fallen asleep. Dave fumed as a snore rumbled around him. How was this Dirk’s friend!? This naga, Jake, was an ass! Well, so was Dirk... Guess that made sense after all.

God, it was boring in here! Dave found himself nodding off...

\---

The door was unlocked! Dirk could tell when he inserted the key and started to turn it. The next few seconds in his mind were thus: the door was unlocked. He had locked it when he left. Either Jake had unlocked it or Dave was back and forgot to lock it. But Dave never forgot. Of course, if he had entered and seen Jake, he might very well have forgotten. That’s probably what happened.

For reasons that only made sense to Dirk, he entered the apartment with complete silence. He even managed to close the door silently, an impressive feat without being adorned in full grocery bags.

Silently, he made his way to the kitchen.

Silently he put the bags down.

His incredible silence was achieved by a slow, steady, controlled method of walking. Taking each step with extreme care, he would extend one leg out and place his heel on the floor and lower his foot, shift his weight off his other only after the first was firmly planted. This produced no noise.

Silently, he looked around.

Jake was on the couch, and had not acknowledged him. He may have moved completely silently, but he wasn’t invisible. So Jake must be asleep.

Good, he had kept himself out of trouble.

The door to Dave’s room was open, which meant Dave wasn’t in there. And the bathroom door was open, so Dave must be in the living room as well.

Except that he wasn’t.

It was just Jake. On the couch. Dirk looked back at the door. Dave’s backpack was on the floor, the middle of the floor, not on its usual coat hook. Jake was on the couch. Jake was asleep on the couch. He was asleep on the couch with an arm across his middle.

Out of trouble his ass!!

\---

Both Jake and Dave got a rude awakening. Jake by a bucket of ice water and Dave by Jake’s abrupt movement.

Jake sat up, sputtering, to find Dirk sitting in front of him. Dirk sat on a stool, legs, arms, and face crossed. If he had been standing, he would have been tapping his foot. Jake tried to smile, but ended up looking sheepish. Dirk managed to have a piercing glare, even from behind sunglasses.

“Oh, uh... Hi, Dirk.”

Three, Dirk began counting in his head,

“Hi Jake,”

Two. One.

“DIRK! Get me out of here!” came Dave’s muffled cries, accompanied by movements underneath Jake’s skin.

Dirk raised an eyebrow at Jake.

“So, Uh... Your brother came home.”

“Could've fooled me, if I wasn't smarter than most.” It had not escaped him that if he hadn't just seen Dave’s movements, it didn't look like Jake had eaten his brother. It made him wonder if it was the same when Jake ate him.

He didn't wonder for long because there were more important matters at hand.

“Do you wish to explain yourself?”

“HEY, WHY AM I STILL IN HERE!?” Dave shouted and protested. Dirk pointedly ignored this, as his brother wasn't in any danger.

“I believed he was an intruder! Only a scoundrel would climb through the window!” claimed Jake, lamely.

“Liar! I told you who I was!”

Jake winced.

Dave couldn't see that, but still he smiled to himself. He wasn't about to let his captor get off so easy. He couldn't hear what Dirk was saying, but he knew it wasn't orders to spit him up! They were ignoring him, so he just shut up and stewed in his frustrations.

“And you ate him anyway?” As Dirk’s calm started to drain, his voice gained an edge.

“On my life, I didn't!” asserted Jake, confident in his truth now. “That revelation I gained only after he was safe in my stomach.”

“Glad to know he’s safe. Not that he was in any danger, and neither were you.” said Dirk.

There wasn’t anything Jake could say to refute that. It was clear Dirk knew this.

“Spit him out.”

“But-”

“Now.”

Jake moved to get off the couch.

“Wait. Not here. I don't want to get more shit on the upholstery. Follow me.” Dirk put his hands to his knees and stood up.

Jake slid off the couch.

“What's going on!? Stop pretending I'm that I'm not here!” Dave complained as he was rudely jostled. “I hate both of you!”

“We’re getting you out,” said Dirk, leaning his face towards Jake’s midsection. Then, out of morbid curiosity, he extended his hand and pressed it against Jake’s torso. Even if he couldn't see Dave, he could feel him there, solid and angry. Jake looked down at him, blinked, then smiled as innocently as you please, looking a bit proud of himself. 

“About damn time! And STOP IT!”

Dirk led Jake into the bathroom and pointed into the bathtub.

“In there,” said Dirk.

“Gently”

Seeing a naga regurgitate someone wasn't something Dirk ever wanted to witness but he also was determined to supervise the release of his brother from his impulsive glutinous friend. Even if it was extremely gross, not to mention embarrassing for Jake as a lump in his throat became a human sliding out of his distended face and into the bathtub.

Dave blinked in the light and sat up the tub. His shirt suctioned to his binder in an undignified manner and thick, foul-smelling liquid dripped from his hair.

“I hate you both” he repeated, looking at both Dirk and Jake, though Jake was avoiding his gaze.

Dirk turned on the shower, even with Dave still dressed.

In that moment, Jake seemed to have completely forgotten his transgression and was staring with wonder at the shower head.

“He’s gonna clean up, so we have to leave.” said Dirk, pulling Jake's hand away from the cascading water.

Jake looked confused, but didn't protest, and instead asked “Is this where you clean off after our meetings? No wonder you show up smelling so fresh!”

“Yes. It's also where I clean myself on days I don't get swallowed by an idiot. Come on, give Dave some privacy.” He didn't mention he always showered right before going to meet Jake as well. Nor mention that he thought Jake could use a shower. His hair was rather grimy.

Once they were alone, standing at the dividing line between the living room and kitchen, Dirk grabbed Jake’s ear.

“What on earth were you thinking, you stupid glutinous fuck?!”

Jake was confused and he didn't like how angry and scared Dirk now sounded. He was also in pain as his face was pulled level with Dirk’s by his ear.

“You can't just eat anything that moves! This isn't the forest!”

“I- I told you! I thought he was an intruder!” Jake whined.

“That's not good enough! You're big and scary, you- that wasn't meant to be a compliment” he added as Jake looked proud, “You could have chased an intruder out. Eating people draws attention! It's also rude!”

“Oh...” Jake’s face fell. Dirk was absolutely right. He was stupid glutinous fuck.

“I'm sorry.”

“Tell it to Dave when he comes back. I have to cook dinner. Not that you deserve any, but I'm not about to let you starve.” Dirk released Jake’s ear.

“Is there anyway I can be of help?” asked Jake, rubbing his sore ear.

“If there was more space and my knives weren't so small,” Dirk replied. “But I can handle making curry on my own.”

“Nevermind. Come and help me with chopping the vegetables.”

Dirk had decided on curry because he could make it in a large pot, aliquot servings for himself and Dave, and give Jake the pot and ladle.

Dinner was... less than pleasant, and consisted mainly of Dirk having separate conversations with both Jake and Dave. Jake and Dirk talked about soap operas and cooking shows, while Dave and Dirk chatted about the school day.

Dirk refused any help with the dishes. “Go to the living room, sit down, and fucking get along or so help me…. Well don't fucking help me. Just talk it out!” And he turned back to clean up the kitchen. Between dishes and utensils, this was going to take a while.

Jake and Dave sat opposite each other. Well, Jake lounged against a bean bag chair while Dave sat on a couch. In silence. Avoiding each other's eyes.

“I don't hear anything!!” Dirk said after a minute.

It was Jake who spoke first.

“I'm sorry I ate you.” said Jake, knowing full well he didn't sound sorry at all.

“It's not the first time that this has happened,” said Dave. He was angry but he also didn't want to talk about this anymore, “Though last time, I deserved it.”

“Sounds like an exciting story! What could you have done to deserve being eaten, besides tasting so good?”

Hearing from John that he tasted good was one thing, but hearing it from Jake just made him feel like a piece of meat.

“Sorry, but you have to be a level 10 friend to unlock that backstory.” Not only was it embarrassing, but the story didn't paint him in the best light.

“Ok, if you say so,” said Jake, forgetting the topic entirely.

“You know...” said Jake thoughtfully “I thought you were Dirk at first.”

“What? Then why did you eat me?”

“I realized you weren't. You aren't wearing the same shirt color.”

“You say that like you wouldn't have eaten him if you had continued to think he was me.” Dirk called from the kitchen. “I know full well that if you had heard me come in, I bet I would have found Dave in your stomach the direct way.”

It suddenly occurred to Dave that the rule Dirk had imposed on John, that one must get permission before eating someone, didn't apply to Jake. No wonder Jake didn't seem to think he was in the wrong.

Something else also occurred to Dave.

“What about now?” asked Dave.

“Um.. what about now!?” Jake parroted.

“Do we look the same?”

“Of course not! You are still not wearing the same color shirt!”

Dave shot a meaningful glance at Dirk who was now looking over at them.

“Hold on a second,” said Dave, and he ran to his backpack.

He came back and handed Jake the a large pair of square spectacles. Dirk had paused his dish, washing to observe this experiment. It was a long shot, but what the heck?

“What are you doing?” asked Jake, as Dave handed Dirk the glasses.

“Um, close yours eyes,” said Dirk, who put the glasses on Jake. They were a bit small but didn't break. “Now open them.”

Jake did so and his pupils instantly dilated as he was struck dumb by the now crystal-clear world before him.

Guess John wouldn't be getting his glasses back after all.

FIN

(P.S, jake got to take a shower, and discovered the great joy that is getting clean with fresh and pure water. or at least he got to wash his hair and face! After getting all the twigs and leafs out his hair got all floofy. The tricky part was dragging him out of the bathroom afterwards. The debris also clogged the drain :P)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
